


Do Not Mess With Tony Starks Music

by meglorraine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meglorraine/pseuds/meglorraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is never a good idea to mess with Tony Starks music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Mess With Tony Starks Music

**Author's Note:**

> I found two playlists on 8Tracks and they inspired the story. I encourage you all to listen to them. Listen before or after, it doesn't matter, just don't listen while reading as one playlist will definitely last longer than reading this.

The team had just returned from another mission. Some illegal arms dealers now had very high medical and insurance bills to take care of. Do bad guys have insurance?  
“Barton.” Natasha called as the team entered the common floor of the tower, “Come out of the air vents. We have pizza.”  
Clint had been pouting as the team left for the mission. He'd been sidelined with a concussion. Even though he insisted that he was fine and could go on the mission, both Hill and Coulson benched him. The team agreed that pizza might cheer up Barton, and they agreed that Natasha was the one who could get him to come out of hiding the fastest.  
After a minute or two, Clint dropped onto the bar, “Victory pizza? Sounds good.”  
The team settled around the common floor, enjoying pizza and sharing some battle stories.

~

“Alright, what's the damage?” Tony called as he entered his workshop after the victory pizza. He had taken some hits, just little dings really, but he liked to tune up the armor after a mission. It helped him unwind, in a strange way.  
“The suit has some minor damage, sir.” JARVIS began after his initial scan.  
“Show me.” Tony replied, taking a large sip of his coffee as holograms appeared around him. He flipped through a few layers, zooming in and out. “Hey J, how about some music?”  
“Certainly, sir.” JARVIS replied before starting Tony's playlist.  
The music played for only a few seconds before, “WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK?”  
A Thousand Miles was definitely not on his playlist. It was so far from his playlist that it belongs in the iPod of a five year old with a pink and frilly fixation.  
“My apologies, sir. I t seems that someone has changed my music library.”  
“Yeah, no shit.” Tony chugged his coffee. “Find out who.”  
“Sir, it appears that the changes were made from inside the tower.”  
“You have got to be kidding me.”

~

Clint, Steve, and Natasha were on the common floor, watching a movie or something.  
Tony marched in and planted himself right in front of the TV.  
“Uh, Tony? Can we help you with something?” Steve asked, a little worried about the frown Tony was sporting.  
“Barton. Fix. It.” Tony growled, crossing his arms over his chest.  
“I'm sorry, Stark. My concussed head doesn't know what you are referring to.” Clint said with his most innocent smile, which wasn't very innocent.  
“Put. My. Fucking. Music. Back.”  
“What's wrong with your music?” Clint asked.  
“JARVIS.” Tony called and the playlist resumed with some sad Taylor Swift song. “Do I look like a broken hearted twelve year old?” Tony bit out. Steve was trying to hide his laughter and Natasha had that amused expression on her face that said she knew what was going to happen and wasn't going to do anything about it.  
“Really want me to answer that?” Clint pushed with a grin.  
“Fix it. Or I will tell Coulson what we left out of our reports on the Lyon mission.” Tony said with a smirk. Clint physically paled, laughter gone from his face.  
“You wouldn't.”  
“JARVIS, call Agent Coulson.” Tony instructed, his eyes never leaving Clint’s.  
“Very well, sir.”  
“Ok! I'll fix it!” Clint shouted just as JARVIS was dialing.  
“JARVIS, cancel that call.” Tony smirked as Clint hung his head in defeat. 

~

The workshop seemed like a peaceful place, until someone opened the doors that is. Tony's music was at the same level as a live concert. Tony called it 'acceptable music volume.' Everyone else called it torture. But Tony liked it and that's all that mattered because the workshop was his space.  
“Sir, I believe you are wanted in the gym.” JARVIS said, cutting out the music.  
“Has he finally found it?” Tony asked, putting down his tools and reaching for a rag to clean off his hands.  
“Indeed he has, sir.”

~

In the gym, which was an entire floor in the tower, the only sounds were that of a treadmill and the steady pounding of Clint's sneakers. Tony stayed out of Clint's line of sight, waiting for a reaction.  
“Oh my Go- What in fresh Hell?” Clint suddenly shouted, grabbing his iPod from the cupholder on the treadmill, “Are you serious?”  
“What's going on Barton?” Tony called, walking into Clint's field of vision. Clint pulled out his earbuds, grinning at Tony.  
“Stark, I know this was your doing. I don't care how. I just want to know where the hell you found this shit.” Clint said, never even slowing his pace.  
“I have my sources.” Tony grinned. “Never mess with my music Barton.” he warned, walking away.  
“Yeah, yeah. Learned my lesson.” Clint called after him.

**Author's Note:**

> The playlist Clint pranked Tony with.  
> 'Alright, who deleted all my music for this crap?' - Tony Stark by Louismacena752  
> http://8tracks.com/louismacena752/alright-who-deleted-all-my-music-for-this-crap-tony-stark
> 
> The playlist Tony retaliated with.  
> Tony Stark's Mashup Playlist by Playumpot  
> http://8tracks.com/playumpot/tony-stark-s-mashup-playlist


End file.
